<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Won't Forget (I'll Leave A Mark) by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139327">You Won't Forget (I'll Leave A Mark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossover Rarepairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Come Eating, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Feral Behavior, First Meetings, Flexibility, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Strength Kink, Top Cloud Strife, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Planet had been nudging him further and further into the forests outside Gongaga, into the southern edges of the Ancient Forest, for the past three days, and so when the Lifestream had finally shoved Aerith and Zack at him, telling him to get a move on, he finally followed the pull in the direction it was leading him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud Strife finds a battered silver-haired man who is <i>not</i> Sephiroth or a Remnant, and looks after him until he's back to full health.<br/>Upon his return to Seventh Heaven six months later, he's accompanied by one Kakashi Hatake. (Sex ensues.)</p><p>(note: most of the tags only apply to the second half of this fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossover Rarepairs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Won't Forget (I'll Leave A Mark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts">Uintuva</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoTNK/gifts">DominoTNK</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Haunted" by Diamante.<br/>This is for Domi and Tuva - Tuva for reminding me this pair exists and both of them for the support and anticipatory :eyes emoji: every time I was like "oh, what if?!"</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>The beginning got away from me, but I spent so much time on it I didn't want to <i>not</i> post it. So if it feels like there's a sudden tone shift, that's why. I just wanted to write a bit of humour and a bit of Cloud/Kakashi porn.</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Planet had been nudging him further and further into the forests outside Gongaga, into the southern edges of the Ancient Forest, for the past three days, and so when the Lifestream had finally shoved Aerith and Zack at him, telling him to get a move on, he finally followed the pull in the direction it was leading him. He parked his bike when the terrain grew too difficult to traverse, and slung First Tsurugi across his back as he followed the pull deeper through the foliage.</p><p>He travelled for what seemed like hours, but finally – just as the sky was starting to darken towards evening – he came to a clearing in the strangely silent forest. Much like in the Forgotten Capital, there was a clear pool that sparkled with life, shimmering light rising from the water with a gentle glow. It was peaceful and silent, and Cloud couldn’t see anything to hint at why the Planet wanted him there.</p><p>He cast his gaze about, searching for problems or creatures or artefacts that might be the reason for his presence, but saw nothing but the body sprawled on one bank—</p><p>There was a body on the bank of the pool.</p><p>Cloud stared for a moment, startled, and then realised that <em>the man was still bleeding and breathing</em>, and dashed over to the still figure. He dropped to his knees beside the man, already preparing a Curaga, and then flinched back at the sight of silver hair.</p><p>The Planet nudged at him, and Cloud took a couple of deep breaths – Aerith and Zack wouldn’t have sent him here without warning if this was another Remnant – before carefully rolling the man onto his back.</p><p>The face that greeted him was unfamiliar, but the man’s features were more similar to Tseng’s than to Vincent’s (and therefore Sephiroth’s) and brought the possibility of Wutai ancestry to mind. He wore a cloth mask that seemed to be attached to – or perhaps was part of – his shirt, torn down one cheek and revealing pale skin. Both his eyes were shut, and one had an old scar across it, which started up near the hair line, bisected his eyebrow and eyelid, and continued halfway down his cheek. It honestly surprised Cloud that there seemed to be an eye beneath it, and that the muscles in the eyelid seemed to be fully functional. He must have been healed fairly quickly after attaining the injury for it to have healed so well.</p><p>The Planet ‘nudged’ him again, and Cloud quickly let the Curaga settle over the man’s battered body. He flinched in his sleep, a soft whimper sounding from his throat, and Cloud hesitantly rested the palm of his other hand on the man’s forehead beneath the spill of his silvery-white hair. Which, now Cloud was looking at it closer, was a lot less ‘silver’ than Sephiroth’s had been, but more a pale grey, highlighted with white and the faintest of pale blonde strands. It was coarser, too.</p><p>The light of the Curaga faded, as the spell finished, and Cloud did a quick Scan to check how much damage was remaining. If he had to, he could cast another Curaga – or a Cura, or Cure, depending on what was needed – but the Scan results came back that the man was suffering from exhaustion and low mana, and that was it. All his other wounds had been healed.</p><p>His eye, the one under the scar, did seem to be a mana sink, though, and that had Cloud worried. It hadn’t taken the mana Cloud had pushed into the spells he’d used, but seemed to be draining both mana and life energy from the injured man at a slow but consistent rate.</p><p>Worrying.</p><p>He’d have to ask him about it when he woke up, Cloud decided, and slipped an arm beneath the man’s knees and shoulders to lift him into his arms. The man was tall and muscular, if a bit lanky for his height, but even without SOLDIER strength, Cloud would have been able to carry him just with his regular musculature. He was too light.</p><p>A soft, happy glow rose from the clear pool, and Cloud paused. The Planet ‘nudged’ him again, this time pleased and soft and fond, and Cloud snorted and shook his head at the way the Planet liked to act with him, before turning and heading back to where he’d left his bike. He would go back to one of the half-collapsed shelters he’d seen on the ride, and keep watch over this stranger until he woke.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost dawn when the stranger finally stirred, though Cloud almost didn’t notice – and wouldn’t have if not for the faintest uptick in his heartbeat. This stranger was very good at playing dead, and Cloud was curious enough to wait him out, pretending like he didn’t realise that the man had awoken. Instead of reacting, he continued what he was doing, roughly chopping some root vegetables he’d found growing wild in order to add them to the stew he’d started with some of the supplies Tifa had shoved on him when he’d had to flee Seventh Heaven for a bit. She understood, more than anyone else, how Edge could get overwhelming for him. He’d grown up a loner, on the outskirts of a tiny town, and so add SOLDIER senses to that and it was a sure-fire recipe for “How to Scare Off Cloud Strife”.</p><p>The man appeared to finally let Cloud know he was awake, moving in a deliberately casual manner. Cloud glanced at him, and was unsurprised to find the stranger already watching him. The scarred eye was still shut, but the other – dark grey, almost black, and slightly hooded – was open and watching Cloud shrewdly.</p><p>“Found you in a pond about three hours from here,” Cloud informed him. He turned back to the stew, carefully depositing the vegetables within. “Healed you, brought you back here to keep an eye on you, made sure you didn’t die overnight.” He turned to face the stranger once more and wondered if he should be more surprised than he was by the lack of recognition.</p><p>It made sense, to him, that the Planet might send him to help someone who was not where they were supposed to be. The Lifestream was tricky about things like time and space.</p><p>Either that or this man had been a total recluse for his entire life – because despite his hair colour, he likely wasn’t much older than his mid-twenties, if that – and that was why he didn’t recognise Cloud. And Cloud was pushing mid-thirties now – though he still looked barely into his twenties thanks to Hojo’s bullshit – so his exploits had been pretty public for the last decade or so and his face had become pretty recognisable.</p><p>Which was another reason he had to go on ‘deliveries’ as often as he did…</p><p>“Where am I?” the stranger asked, voice soft and low, almost raspy.</p><p>“Middle of nowhere, really,” Cloud had to admit. “Southern part of the Ancient Forest, specifically. About three days slow travel west of Gongaga.” There was confusion in the stranger’s eye at the mention of Gongaga, and Cloud frowned. “West Continent?” Still no recognition, and Cloud sighed. “Fuck,” he uttered emphatically.</p><p>The stranger remained silent, watching him warily, and Cloud rubbed a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly in a very Zack-like move that quickly had him dropping his hand again.</p><p>“I don’t know where you’re from, or how to explain where you are now if you don’t recognise the continent,” he admitted.</p><p>“I’m very far from home, then,” the stranger said finally, voice still slightly raspy, and Cloud just shrugged awkwardly.</p><p>“I guess so.” He turned back to the stew and stirred it, prodding some of the root vegetables and finding them soft. Cooked through, then, which meant it was ready to eat. “Hungry? You’ve got a constant drain on your mana and life energy, if you weren’t already aware,” he added, glancing at the stranger now pushing himself up into a seated position.</p><p>“…I’m aware,” he said finally. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Cloud. You?”</p><p>“…Kakashi,” the stranger, Kakashi, finally replied, and Cloud gave a brief nod as the silver-haired man stood and started moving about the area.</p><p>“Here,” he said, handing a bowl to Kakashi, who was moving with the kind of casual, lethal grace Cloud was used to seeing among the Turks – other than Reno, who was like a gangly half-grown cub in comparison to the rest of the Turks’ prowling full-grown Nibel wolves. This man was <em>dangerous</em> – and strangely, that kind of appealed. “Help yourself.” He served a portion into his own bowl and then passed the spoon to Kakashi, who, hesitated for only a few moments before doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn’t know if he could trust this strange blonde man, but he couldn’t sense or smell any aggression on him – though there was a kind of acidic scent to him that tickled his nose unpleasantly until he got used to it – and Cloud had been entirely truthful about having no idea how Kakashi got there.</p><p>That was a bit of a concern, but Kakashi was still incredibly tired, and despite his wounds having been healed, he was still recovering from chakra exhaustion. What did this man call it? Mana and life energy? That sounded a lot like the components of chakra, just given a different name.</p><p>“You can sleep more if you want,” Cloud said as the sky began to lighten with the approaching dawn. “I’m in no rush to go anywhere, and until you know what your plans are, I can hang around to give you a ride anywhere you might want to go.” That was the most Cloud had spoken at a single time since Kakashi had woken. The blonde glanced at Kakashi and snorted – Kakashi quickly smoothed the crease of his brow back to blank. “If I was going to hurt you, I would have left you to bleed out.” He settled back from the fire a little, one leg propped up and an arm resting on it casually. He gestured towards the massive sword leaning against the wall behind him. “Anything that braves getting close to me with ill intent won’t last long.” No, Kakashi wouldn’t think it could. The slight acidity in Cloud’s scent was almost enough to set off the primal instincts still present in the back of Kakashi’s mind, warning him to flee the bigger predator. The corner of Cloud’s mouth was pulled up slightly, a faint hint of a smile, as he met Kakashi’s gaze with his incredibly vivid blue eyes. There was a thin ring of green around his pupil which almost glowed. Or was that a trick of the firelight? “You can sleep,” he said again, and Kakashi gave a slow nod. He settled back down on the strange bedroll upon which he’d awoken, turning his back towards Cloud and letting his breathing calm, keeping a sharp ear out for movement from the other man.</p><p>He didn’t notice when Cloud cast a silent, gentle Sleep on him, nor when the blonde rested his own head back against the wall and shut his eyes, drifting into a doze of his own.</p><p> </p><p>He was in a kind of soft white-green haze, and he heard a woman giggle as he turned about, trying to figure out where he was now. He thought he might be dreaming, but he felt too awake for that to be the case. His surroundings shifted, and then he was standing in a field of white flowers, the air about him still that hazy greenish-white, sparks of vivid green not unlike the colour around Cloud’s pupils flitting through the air.</p><p>The woman’s giggle echoed around him again, and when he turned, seeking the source, he came face to face with a young woman in a white dress and a pink sort of half-jacket. She had long brown hair tied up with a pink ribbon and bright green eyes peeking at him from beneath her bangs; she rocked back and forth on her feet as she clasped her hands behind her.</p><p>“Hello there,” she greeted him with another giggle. Her voice had the same kind of echoing quality as her laughter, and Kakashi took a careful step back, wary. Genjutsu, maybe? “I’m just here to explain some things to you, since the Lifestream doesn’t have a voice of its own,” she assured him with a smile. Kakashi paused.</p><p>“Lifestream?” he’d never heard that term before. The woman hummed, mischievous smile curling her lips, as she rocked up onto her toes again.</p><p>“Yep! You’ll have the information you need when you wake,” she told him. “That’s what this dream is for, after all.” Kakashi went to take another step back, but froze when he bumped into a broad chest instead.</p><p>“Stop scaring him, babe,” a young man’s voice said from behind him, echoing just as the woman’s did, and the man behind him walked around him to drape an arm around the woman’s shoulders. “Hey man, I’m Zack, and this is Aerith.” He was broad and muscular, wearing very similar clothes to those Cloud wore, his spiky black hair almost as wild as the blonde’s, if a bit longer. His eyes had that same vivid green ring, too. Some kind of doujutsu, maybe?</p><p>“This must be very confusing for you, and for that I’m sorry,” the woman, Aerith, said earnestly. “But we needed to give you some information you’ll need to thrive in this world, and our poor Cloud isn’t very good at speaking.”</p><p>“Hey, Spike’s getting better,” Zack protested, looking down at Aerith, and she reached up and tapped his nose in reprimand – much like Kakashi would with his summons when they were pups, really.</p><p>“That’s not the point,” she said primly, and then smiled at Kakashi brightly. “You came from another world, Kakashi. The Lifestream almost destroyed you as you arrived, because the last visitor from another world almost destroyed the Planet, but we were paying attention and realised you wouldn’t cause any harm. So, we convinced the Lifestream to let you through the barrier between worlds!” she declared. Kakashi was kind of stuck on the whole ‘another world’ thing, if he were being honest.</p><p>“Can I go back?” he asked, his mouth moving before he could engage his brain, and both Aerith and Zack looked sad. Their expressions dropped, and he knew their answer even before Aerith shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said gently. “But that’s not possible.”</p><p>“Stay with Spike, though,” Zack added, “and you’ll have an easier time of it. We don’t know exactly what your past involves, but we can tell you have a lot of things in common with lil Cloud.”</p><p>“He’s quiet, but kind, and I think he’ll help you adjust to this world,” Aerith said softly, kindly, smiling at him. “He’s a good sort, our Cloud.” She tilted her head slightly, and then giggled again and bounded forward, past Kakashi – and he whirled around in time to see her tackle Cloud in a hug. He didn’t move an inch, but instead blinked down at her like he was surprised to see her. Kakashi twitched as Zack brushed past him to sweep both of them up in a hug – and he was a lot bigger than Cloud, Kakashi noticed, which meant the blonde’s feet left the ground.</p><p>“Why the visit?” Cloud asked as he was set down on his feet again, one hand on Zack’s shoulder and the other on the small of Aerith’s back. Both of them still had an arm around him, too, as well as around each other.</p><p>“So harsh,” Zack whined, pretending to swoon, and Cloud released the sigh of a longsuffering friend. He didn’t release Zack, though. “And here we were, explaining the details to your new friend!” Cloud seemed to see Kakashi for the first time, then, and blinked at him guilelessly. His expression was still slightly blank, but there was something in the set of his mouth which made Kakashi read him as confused.</p><p>Then he looked back at Aerith and Zack, and something seemed to soften within him.</p><p>“So what is the deal? Why did you nudge me to go find him?”</p><p>“He’s not from the Planet, Cloud, and we needed someone who could see the differences between him and a Remnant to find him,” Aerith said, her tone serious. Kakashi filed the term ‘Remnant’ away in his mind for further queries.</p><p>He still wasn’t sure this wasn’t some kind of elaborate genjutsu, though.</p><p>“That’s fair,” Cloud admitted, and then his eyes narrowed at nothing. He vanished – literally vanished – and Kakashi stiffened. Aerith sighed and shook her head, though, and Zack just pouted.</p><p>“So protective,” Aerith lamented, and then a fraction of a second later she was in front of Kakashi once more. “Back you go!” she sing-songed. Her hands pushed hard on his chest, and the scene around them faded into greenish-white as he fell.</p><p>And he jolted awake in the same place he’d fallen asleep, just in time to hear a snarl and see Cloud decapitate a snarling beast.</p><p>That was when the information Aerith had talked about flooded into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud woke in time to grab First Tsurugi and launch himself at the Grand Horn that had decided the possibility of food was worth the risk of disturbing something with the mako-scent of a SOLDIER, knocking the beast back and launching himself up and over, landing on the beast’s shoulders and decapitating it with one swift strike.</p><p>The creature’s body toppled to the ground only seconds after its head, and Cloud glanced towards his companion in time to see the green haze of the Lifestream pass across his eyes before he curled into a ball and clutched his head, a pained moan working its way out of his throat. Cloud rushed to Kakashi’s side, casting Scan and frowning when he got no out-of-the-ordinary results.</p><p>He placed a hand on Kakashi’s back, between his shoulders, and was startled when the man listed towards him, collapsing into his chest with a groan. Cloud had no idea what to do at first, but then something – some half-forgotten memory, perhaps – prompted him to slide the arm on Kakashi’s back around his shoulders. Kakashi shuddered and curled into him more, pain-scent still radiating from him, and Cloud just held him and waited for it to stop.</p><p> </p><p><em>Six Months Later</em>…</p><p>Tifa paused as she heard the familiar roar of Cloud’s monster of a motorbike, and then threw the tankard she was wiping out back onto the bar and bolted for the door. The rest of the crew – visiting as they did every few months, to catch up and drink and make bets on how long Cloud would vanish into the wilds this time – were close behind, all of them very familiar with the distinctive rumble of Fenrir.</p><p>The bike came into view, slowing as it approached Seventh Heaven, and Tifa was all but bouncing in place as she watched the familiar blonde drive closer. There was someone with him, though, and that had Tifa pausing. The only people Cloud usually let on his bike were her (when she needed to do a short delivery), Denzel, or Marlene – or in battle, one of the others who might need a launching-off point - so to see a second figure behind him was quite the shock.</p><p>The silvery hair atop the head of the person riding pillion set off all kinds of alarm bells in her head, and she reached for her gloves as her heart started to race. She saw Cid reach for Venus Gospel from the corner of her eye, and Vincent’s hand disappeared beneath his cloak to where she knew he kept Cerberus. Yuffie always had materia on her, and was currently standing in front of Denzel and Marlene protectively. Barrett had his gun-arm up warily, and Tifa could see the shadows of the Turks spreading out to various vantage points.</p><p>They didn’t move to attack, though, as Cloud seemed perfectly fine as he drew up outside Seventh Heaven and parked his monster of a bike. The silvery-haired man behind him wore a scarf around the lower half of his face and an eyepatch over one eye, and he was too far away for Tifa to see the rest of his face just yet. He didn’t <em>seem</em> to be another Remnant, or another clone, but it didn’t hurt to be too careful.</p><p>“Easy, everyone,” Cloud called, soft voice calm and somewhat amused. His passenger climbed off the bike, on the opposite side of the vehicle to those waiting warily on the porch of the bar. He wasn’t as tall as Sephiroth or Loz had been, but he was a different build to both Kadaj and Yazoo. That didn’t mean anything, though – not to Tifa.</p><p>Cloud climbed off his bike, and it was only then that Tifa noticed that First Tsurugi was slung across the stranger’s back. Her eyes widened slightly – Cloud <em>loved</em> that sword, almost more than he loved his bike! He never let anyone else touch it outside battle, and even then, that only happened if he somehow lost his grip and needed it returned to him!</p><p>But Cloud didn’t seem to care, instead leaning back against his bike casually. He looked… calm. Not just at the situation, but in general. There was so little tension to his shoulders or the set of his eyes that it was almost entirely invisible, and he was actually <em>smiling</em> slightly. It was very faint, but bigger than he normally showed away from Denzel or Marlene.</p><p>“Maa, you weren’t joking about their reactions,” the stranger drawled, and Tifa blinked a few times.</p><p>That… was not the type of voice that Sephiroth or his Remnants had owned. That was a lazy accent almost as bad as a Gongaga native’s, and she couldn’t compute the idea that the two would go together.</p><p>Cloud snorted, folding his arms over his chest as he turned his head to look at his companion.</p><p>“Told you,” he said, and then turned back to them. “He’s not a Remnant, guys. Stand down.”</p><p>“…do it,” Tifa confirmed, and the rest of the crew relaxed. Tifa stepped forward, planting her hands on her hips. “You couldn’t warn us you were bringing someone who would give us all heart attacks?” she asked scoldingly, and the stranger chuckled. He came around the back of Cloud’s bike, passing First Tsurugi to the blonde once he got close enough.</p><p>He moved like a Turk rather than a SOLDIER, she noted. Deadly, but not brash about it.</p><p>“I believe his PHS died a valiant death when we were in Kalm,” he said lightly, and then slouched slightly where he stood beside Cloud, hands tucked in his pockets. His visible eye creased and crinkled as if he’d smiled. “You must be the infamous Tifa Lockhart.”</p><p>“I am,” she allowed. “And you?”</p><p>“Kakashi Hatake,” the silver-haired man replied simply. His eye opened then, but remained hooded and lazy-looking. It was dark, a deep grey rather than the vivid blue or green of mako.</p><p>“Let’s go inside,” Cloud interrupted, voice soft as always, and he straightened to move towards the bar. “It’s been a long drive.” Kakashi fell into step with Cloud easily, still in his lazy slouch. It wasn’t unlike Reno’s, now Tifa thought about it.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Tifa replied belatedly, shaking her head. “And you can tell us what you’ve been up to the past six and a half months, and where you met Kakashi.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after Marlene and Denzel had gone to bed and the rest were starting to wind down for the night, Tifa asked Kakashi if he had somewhere to stay in Edge or if he wanted the spare room next to Cloud’s. Kakashi, returning to the table with drinks for him and Cloud, just grinned at her – only visible due to his eye creasing and curving – and cheerfully chirped out a response that had Barrett choking on his beer and Cid sniggering into his own tankard.</p><p>“No, that’s alright,” Kakashi said cheerily, and then draped his arms over Cloud’s shoulders from behind and nuzzled against the side of his head. “Cloud has me covered most nights.” Cloud snorted, but didn’t deny it – or even blush at the innuendo!</p><p>Nor did he push Kakashi away, instead just shifting his arms as needed to let Kakashi sprawl across his lap, one lanky arm around Cloud’s back and shoulder while the other held a glass of what Tifa recognised as the sake she’d procured from Wutai for Tseng (and anyone else brave enough to try it.)</p><p>Everyone still conscious – Yuffie was snoring on the table, already passed out – stared in shock at the way Kakashi settled himself onto Cloud’s lap like it was a regular occurrence. And it seemed, at least to Tifa, like it actually might be, for Cloud just put one arm around Kakashi’s back and held his refilled drink out of the way with the other as Kakashi moved about, like he’d had a lot of practice dealing with Kakashi draping himself over him in such a way.</p><p>The table remained silent for a long moment, and then Cloud looked around at all of them and a cheeky little smirk – the kind that Tifa hadn’t seen on his face since they were kids – tugged briefly at the corner of his mouth before his face went back to its usual blank mask.</p><p>“He did say I cover him most nights.”</p><p>Reno <em>howled </em>with laughter, banging a fist on the table as the others groaned or swore or glared at Cloud for the bad joke, and Tifa giggled into her Nibelheim-style vodka when Kakashi just looked very pleased with himself despite – or perhaps because of – the outraged responses of the others.</p><p>She was already quite fond of her friend’s new lover, actually. He was definitely going to keep them all on their toes.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi gasped as he was shoved up against the door the moment it shut and locked behind him, muffling a moan as Cloud’s strong hands grasped him by the thighs and hauled him up and open. The furnacelike heat of the blonde’s body pressed against him from groin to chest, Cloud’s erection grinding against the apex of Kakashi’s thighs as his mouth found the strip of skin between Kakashi’s mask and shirt.</p><p>“W-wait,” he whispered, even as his legs locked around Cloud’s waist and his fingers tangled in spiky blond locks. “Privacy seals!” he panted, biting back a whimper when Cloud worried a mark into the skin of his neck with teeth and tongue and lips.</p><p>“Be quick,” Cloud growled against his neck, and Kakashi nodded rapidly as he reluctantly unhooked his legs from around Cloud’s waist and stood on his own two feet once more. He was quick but thorough about placing the seals which would smother all outgoing sound, and as soon as he pushed chakra into the last one, activating the entire web, Cloud was on him once more.</p><p>Clothing was discarded left and right, and Kakashi moaned freely when he was hauled up against a wall, Cloud’s mouth covering his and tongue plunging past his lips to twine with Kakashi’s. Cloud’s hands were hot and strong and immovable on his thighs, and Kakashi whined into Cloud’s mouth when his lover’s impossibly hard cock rubbed along his already-slick folds as he linked his ankles behind Cloud’s back. His fingers dug into his lover’s shoulders, clutching tight to powerful muscle as Cloud rubbed against him, slow and firm. The continual stimulation of Kakashi’s engorged clit was almost enough to make him come, but he held it back and whimpered into Cloud’s mouth as the blonde held his thighs so firmly that Kakashi wouldn’t be surprised to find he had bruises in the shape of Cloud’s fingertips in the morning. He buried his own fingers in Cloud’s hair, wrapping around the soft spikes, and kissed him back with messy fervency as he was pressed against the wall by his lover’s warm, strong body.</p><p>One of Cloud’s hands lifted away from his thigh, and Kakashi gasped into his mouth as one of his legs was hooked behind the knee and lifted higher and wider, Cloud’s hand returning to grasp Kakashi by the waist before the action was repeated on the other side. Kakashi’s ankles were forced apart by the incomparable strength of his lover, leaving him folded almost in half – Cloud’s cock still rubbing along his slit with slow grinds – and held up against the wall with ease. His ankles were almost on Cloud’s shoulders, and Kakashi moaned as Cloud’s mouth dropped to his neck.</p><p>“Please,” he whined, trying to rub back against Cloud and having no leverage with which he could do so. Cloud’s mouth sucked and nibbled a mark into the other side of Kakashi’s neck from the previous love bite, easily and swiftly bringing blood rushing to the surface to pool beneath the skin in the beginning stages of a magnificent bruise. “Please, Cloud, fuck me, need it, need you in me,” Kakashi babbled, and Cloud groaned quietly into his neck. He then lifted his head and kissed Kakashi hard, one hand holding him up against the wall as the other left his skin for a few brief moments – guiding the head of his thick cock between Kakashi’s slick, flushed pussy lips to press right up against where Kakashi wanted him so badly.</p><p>Kakashi moaned, a mix between satisfaction, pleasure, and the slight ache that came with taking Cloud’s cock, and his head fell back against the wall with a <em>thump</em> as Cloud drew him down onto his cock inch by thick hard inch. Cloud’s mouth returned to his skin, leaving a trail of biting, bruising kisses across his upper chest, and Kakashi cried out as a slow, deep thrust was accompanied by Cloud taking a mouthful of Kakashi’s left pec and <em>biting</em>, not quite hard enough to break skin but hard enough that it felt like he had. The combination of sensation and how aroused he already was had Kakashi’s orgasm crashing over him unexpectedly, legs kicking out best they could as he rode the sensations.</p><p>He jerked in Cloud’s hold, pussy clamping down around his cock in rhythmic pulses, and Cloud just <em>continued to fuck him</em>, thrusting into him through the spasms of his body, kissing and licking over the bite mark he’d left on Kakashi’s pectoral even as he dragged Kakashi down onto his cock with every punishingly hard thrust.</p><p>Kakashi whimpered, shaking where he was pressed between Cloud and the wall, fingers clutching at Cloud’s hair with desperation, and when Cloud caught his mouth in another rough kiss, Kakashi’s clit was caught between their bodies firmly at just the right angle and amount of pressure to send him toppling over into another orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud groaned into his lover’s mouth as Kakashi’s body clenched and trembled and rippled around his cock for the second time, and gentled his thrusts to small rocking motions that barely moved his cock in or out. Kakashi was shaking, tears leaking from both eyes, pussy clamped down tight around Cloud’s cock and absolutely <em>dripping</em> with his slick even as his legs and arms had gone utterly limp. His head lolled back to bare his throat the moment Cloud ended their kiss, and Cloud admired the low collar of bruises encircling Kakashi’s upper chest from shoulder to shoulder. There was one darker, almost bloody bite a few inches above Kakashi’s left nipple, and Cloud ducked his head to press a gentle kiss to that mark as he waited for his lover to recover slightly. Kakashi probably didn’t even realise he was releasing tiny whimpers with each exhale, but Cloud could hear him with perfect clarity.</p><p>It just made his cock twitch, made him want to trap Kakashi beneath him and fuck him until he couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t <em>breathe</em> from how many times he’d come. Made him want to hold him down by the back of his neck as he fucked into his swollen pussy from behind, long legs splayed so Cloud could fuck <em>down</em> into him, driving him into the mattress with the force of his thrusts. Made him want to bend Kakashi over in front of anyone who looked at him with lust and <em>show them</em> just why Kakashi wouldn’t be joining them in their beds, show them why Kakashi spent most nights with Cloud’s cock in his eager pussy.</p><p>Cloud took a deep breath, steadied himself against the desire to <em>take</em> and <em>claim</em> and <em>own</em> – because he <em>didn’t</em>, Kakashi belonged to <em>himself,</em> even though he gave himself to Cloud so <em>readily</em> – and instead held Kakashi tight as he stepped away from the wall, turned, and bore him down onto the bed. The way their limbs were twined shifted slightly as the change in position forced it upon them, and Cloud rutted into his lover a few more times before once again clamping down on his more animalistic instincts.</p><p>He slowed, gentling his thrusts, letting Kakashi’s legs slip down to wrap around his waist once more, tracing his hands firmly but not roughly over Kakashi’s sides and abs and pecs, stroking along his arms – still looped around Cloud’s neck with fingers tangled in his hair – as he pressed tender kisses to Kakashi’s tearstained face and then caught his mouth in a slow, deep kiss, matching the pace of his thrusts with the movements of his tongue. Kakashi began to kiss back, fingers untangling from Cloud’s hair to link behind his neck instead, and then he began to rock into Cloud’s thrusts, meeting him halfway, panting into their kiss as the slick sounds of Cloud’s cock moving in and out of Kakashi filled the room.</p><p>Cloud rolled them over and shifted their positions once more, Kakashi sinking down even further onto his cock as Cloud made him fold those long legs on either side of his hips, his own knees propped up for Kakashi to lean back on. Kakashi’s head fell back, his hands on Cloud’s powerful forearms, as Cloud used his grip on Kakashi’s hips to slide him up, along the angle of Cloud’s legs, until his cock was almost slipping out from between Kakashi’s puffy wet folds – and then drag him back down achingly slowly. It was hell on Cloud’s control, but he gritted his teeth and managed, watching his cock disappear into Kakashi’s cunt with every slow downwards slide and then reappear with each rise, glistening with his slick. Kakashi was starting to assist with the movements, trembling legs flexing with each lift up and then relaxing with every glide down, his hands still grasping Cloud’s forearms tight. Cloud’s gaze flitted between where his cock disappeared into Kakashi and up to Kakashi’s usually hidden mouth, lips now swollen and red and wet from how Kakashi bit down on his own lip to muffle his whimpers and whines and moans of pleasure.</p><p>Cloud dragged Kakashi down a bit harder than they’d just been moving, thrusting up into him at the same time, and then reached up with one hand and shoved two fingers into Kakashi’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and forcing his jaw to drop, his mouth to remain open.</p><p>Kakashi’s hazy stare met his stern one, and Cloud kept his hand right where it was as he fucked up into Kakashi with a series of short, rough thrusts, each one forcing a gasping grunt or moan or whimper to fall from Kakashi’s held-open mouth. Cloud was tempted to haul Kakashi off his cock and push him to his knees so he could fuck into his hot mouth and throat, tempted to make Kakashi gag on his cock until he was choking and crying, tempted to force his cock down Kakashi’s throat and come there with his lover struggling to breathe around him.</p><p>He was <em>very </em>tempted.</p><p>But like his other desires, he reined himself in, and just continued to hold Kakashi’s mouth open so he couldn’t muffle his noises of pleasure as Cloud fucked up into his increasingly wet pussy. Kakashi was so slick that Cloud’s hips and thighs were wet with his pleasure, and the scent of his arousal was so strong that Cloud was certain he’d be able to smell it in this room for <em>weeks</em>.</p><p>“Come for me again,” Cloud ordered, the first time he’d spoken in what felt like forever, his voice slightly hoarse with his restrained desires as he used his hold on Kakashi’s hip to haul him down and hold him there, continuing to fuck up into him despite the wail that fell from his open mouth and how his pussy was pulsing around Cloud’s cock for the third time that night.</p><p>It was then that Cloud finally surrendered, rolling them back over and shoving Kakashi’s legs up and open, fucking down into his glorious pussy fast and hard until he was finally – <em>finally</em> – spilling deep inside Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi melted into the bed beneath him, arms falling limply to the mattress as Cloud rocked into him gently in the aftermath of his orgasm. Kakashi felt like he was floating, only just remembering to close his left eye when a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Cloud was still inside him, still holding his legs up and open with that indefatigable strength, his pupils so dilated there was just the barest ring of mako-green and Cloud’s natural vivid blue around the outside.</p><p>He whined, part protest part achiness, when Cloud finally eased his magnificent cock out of Kakashi’s sore pussy, only to shriek in shock and clamp his thighs closed around the blonde’s head as his mouth went directly to Kakashi’s clit. He grabbed Cloud by the hair, tugging futilely in an attempt to remove that too-good-too-much mouth from his clit, loud cries spilling from his lips as Cloud closed his mouth around his sore pussy and fucked his tongue into him. Kakashi trembled and swore and banged his heels against Cloud’s back as the blonde ate his own spend from Kakashi’s pussy, it all being just <em>too much too much too much</em>!</p><p>Kakashi wailed and jerked, pulling on Cloud’s hair as his <em>fourth</em> orgasm in just barely more than an hour hit him like a hammer to the gut, punching a guttural groan from him as his entire body seized and he came with Cloud’s mouth on his pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud eventually pulled back from Kakashi, face wet with proof of his lover’s climax, and rose over his sprawled, almost unconscious form to kiss him gently. Kakashi moaned weakly, his own face wet with tears, and Cloud gathered his exhausted, overwhelmed lover into his arms to carry him to the tiny attached bathroom to clean up. He wiped Kakashi’s thighs clean with a soft, damp cloth, cleaning his own with much less gentleness, and then did the same to their faces with a different cloth before he picked him up once more and carried him back to the bedroom. Kakashi clung to him, still shaking slightly, as Cloud tossed back the covers and slid them both into bed, pulling only a sheet over their still naked bodies.</p><p>Cloud shifted them both until he was draped over Kakashi, holding him down with simply his muscle mass, and Kakashi shuddered as Cloud pressed a kiss to his neck – before slipping into sleep so fast it was almost like he’d passed out. Cloud just adjusted their positions to make sure Kakashi would be able to breathe, let his head rest upon Kakashi’s shoulder, and then allowed sleep to take him as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>just in case anyone was wondering, Kakashi's had the equivalent of top surgery, so no breasts</strike>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>